Tartaros (Six)
(former) Interim Guild Master |s-class mages= |type= |location=Cube II }} Tartarus (冥府の門, タルタロス, Tarutarosu) was one of the three major Dark Guilds and a member of the , alongside and Grimoire Heart}}. Following its crushing defeat at the hands of in X791 the Balam Alliance has fully collapsed leaving Tarturus in ruins History Despite there not being any factual knowledge of the guild, such as their base of operations or the count of their members, it is said by few witnesses that they are a group that gathers to worship [[Demons. According to , they may have had one of the in their possession. Post X792 Following its humiliating defeat after the guild war between Fairy tail. The once proud and powerful Tartaros was a remnant of its shadow. Its reputation ruined and trodden over by humans parading around under the banner of fairies. Their strength lower dramatically with the fatalities they received. Losing over half of the their original members and their base of operations. The survivors of the affair have been all but humiliated and left with the pieces to pick up, however their humiliation has rekindled their determination to right the wrongs that happened to them. One day soon the underworld will rise again and there will be hell to pay. Location and Building The Tartaros guild convenes in a large building located in what appears to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself is very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle are noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle are more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues. Surrounding the Tartaros headquarters and protruding from the rock are a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size. Whether they are part of the natural landscape or were put there is unknown. This castle was located on a floating island, shaped like, as well as named, . Post X792 their location is largely unknown and the activity within the guild has returned to them making moves once again in silence. Their main focus being to repair The Cube and Hell's Core and regain lost strength. Goals Operation: Face * Outcome:'Failed The goal of Tartarus was to use a weapon called Face to wipe out all magic from the continent. The reason for their intent to take away Magic from the continent is so that they can gather Curse power in order to revive their Master E.N.D. They would then with their Master return to their creator Zeref. Though most of them are unaware, they wanted to return to Zeref in order to kill him. With the destruction of the guild and the magic weapon Face being destroyed by the dragons operation face was a complete failure. The failure resulted in half of the original Nine Demon Gates being lost, Mard Geer dead and E.N.D's status left unknown as his book went missing. Operation: Underworld Resurrection *'Outcome: Ongoing Having been forced to rebuild form Ground Zero after the destruction of the cube Tartaros is in a state of massive reconstruction. Due to the laundry list of repairs needed to be done the guild members left over have broken them down into phases. Their first goal is to gain some new blood to replace the fallen members regaining the strength it has lost. This recruitment process will consist of searching out other Etherious or simply recruiting those who have qualities that fit Nether realm's needs, whether by choice or force. This process will be handled by Sayla personally who has taken over as the interim Guild leader following the loss of Mard Geer and inability to revive Master E.N.D. This new blood will not only give Tartaros more hands on deck for repairs, but also focus rebuilding a stronger, smarter and more focused Nine Demon Gates. These new members will be greatly needed to begin the ressurection of the Cube and bringing Hell's Core back online. After phase one has successfully been achieved phase two focuses on rebuilding the cube and bringing Hell's Core back online. This in itself is perhaps the hardest and most difficult phase of the plan as raw materials of the previous cube must be gathered in order to rebuild it in the image of the former. Gathering materials will be easy but prove challenging at times as well. With their defeat having been on display their members can be recognized. To ensure their revival program stays hidden the members will have to work in a clandestine fashion to avoid run's in with other guilds and the magic council. Also more Sin Particles will need to be gathered in order to bring Hell's Core back online and ensure the guild's current members survival in the event of a chaotic situation. With Hell's Core online and the remains of a few of their members it may be possible to revive Kyouka, however the others may be a bit of a stretch. Phase 2 because of it's length and time consumption will without a doubt be the longest phase to conclude. This stage of the plan can only be implemented once he first two have been exected with the upmost perfection. The stage of the plan has yet to be discussed since members have not yet be fully gathered and the cube has not yet been restored. Strength One of their members, the Devil Slayer Silver, was able to freeze the entire Sun Village, its giant occupants and even the Flame Dragon Atlas Flame, alone. Another member, Jackal, single-handedly killed the entirety of the Magic Council (with the exception of Doranbolt) in a few explosions. According to Cobra, all members of Tartaros are Demons from the Books of Zeref, with the strongest Demon, E.N.D., being their leader. However, after Tartarus's obliteration by Fairy Tail and E.N.D's supposed disappearance, Sayla reformed the guild with the surviving members under her leadership and new goals and is in search of new recruits. Post X792 she has dedicated her search to strengthing the core members and personnel of the guild to repair the cube. Current Members Trivia *Tartarus, in Greek mythology, is a deep, gloomy place, a pit, or an abyss used as a dungeon of torment and suffering that resides beneath the underworld. * Tartarus is latin and means "hell". * Permission was granted by Perchan * The history of Tartarus as per canon was kept as it served as precursor of the events of the A.U that I am setting up. Starting off directly after their defeat at the hands of fairy tail on down Category:Dark Guild Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Dark Guilds